Sol y Luna
by Saku-XII
Summary: Habían crecido con sufrimiento, pero ahora que se encontraron, lograron olvidar el pasado. Ellos se amaban, sin importar que estuviera prohibido. Ella era su Sol, y él era su Luna. Pero no toda historia tiene un final feliz. Advertencia: muerte de personajes y un poco de Ooc.
1. Introducción de la infancia

**Sol y Luna**

Ellos se amaban, sin importar que estuviera prohibido. Ella era su Sol, y él era su Luna. Pero no toda historia tiene un final feliz.

Advertencia: muerte de personajes y un poco de Ooc.

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, en una época de profunda oscuridad, una época donde no existía el cielo, nació un niño en el Reino de la Luna y una niña en el Reino del Sol. El niño fue nombrado Neji y la niña fue nombrada Sakura.

Neji tenía unos ojos de un color gris blanquecino, muy característicos de las personas de su reino, sin embargo había algo especial en ellos, un destello de un lila muy claro se podía ver rodeando su iris. Hubo una celebración cuando Neji nació, sin embargo no causó tanto alboroto la noticia de su nacimiento, debido a que no era el hijo del rey, sino de su hermano.

El nacimiento de Sakura, por el contrario, causo mucha agitación, no sólo por ser la primer hija del Rey, sino porque era totalmente diferente a cualquiera en el reino. Mientras que la mayoría de personas en el reino del sol tenían cabello castaño o rubio y ojos azules, Sakura tenía el color de un extraño color rosa y unos ojos verde esmeralda preciosos.

Ambos fueron creciendo como niños muy alegres, juguetones y curiosos. Pero hubo varios acontecimientos en el Reino de la Luna que cambiaron por completo la vida de Neji. Primero su tío, el rey, tuvo a su primera hija, a la que nombró Hinata, Neji le tomó apreció rápidamente a esa niña, eran buenos amigos, hasta que pasó el siguiente acontecimiento que derrumbo la vida de Neji. Su padre fue asesinado protegiendo a su hermano de un ataque en su contra, Neji lloro mucho por la muerte de su padre, pero nada lo preparó para el último acontecimiento. Su madre falleció, poco tiempo después de su padre, nadie sabía exactamente qué pasó, la encontraron muerta en su alcoba, algunos dicen que murió por la tristeza de haber perdido a su marido, pero otros sospechan que fue envenenada, sin embargo nunca se descubrió la verdadera causa de su muerte. Después de esto Neji se encerró dentro de su propio mundo, se volvió frío, calculador y arrogante, guardó resentimiento contra su tío y cortó sus lazos amistosos con su prima. Vivía estudiando y practicando para ser caballero, era callado, no tenía amistades y no las quería, creía que no las necesitaban ya que sólo serían un estorbo.

Sakura crecía ajena del mundo, en sus cuatro paredes, casi no veía a sus padres, y así lo prefería ya que las pocas veces que los veía la regañaban por cualquier mínimo error que cometiera, por ejemplo confundir la cuchara del postre y usarla para revolver el azúcar en su té, hasta que llegó a la edad de empezar a estudiar más sobre el reino y comenzaron a dejarla salir, claro que con un montón de empleados y uno que otro caballero para cuidar de ella puesto que seguía siendo la única heredera al trono. Pero Sakura se las ingeniaba para escaparse de todos los que la seguían, n cuanto se logaba alejar de la vista de sus maestros y guardias se cambiaba por harapos que se había encontrado por la cocina del castillo para tapar su cabello y que no la reconocieran. Hasta que un día se encontró con un grupo de niñas de su edad, se acercó a ellas y quiso entablar amistad, pero estas no la dejaron e incluso la criticaron, le dijeron que una sirvienta como ella no podía ni siquiera mirarles los pies y que era la niña más fea que habían visto, criticando desde su complexión delgada hasta su frente desproporcionalmente grande.

-¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a dirigirnos la palabra? Tú, una simple sirvienta. Mírate, eres patética, seguramente comes de la basura y robas todo lo que puedes.

Eres muy fea, estas muy flacucha, tu frente es horriblemente grande y eres muy enana.

No te atrevas a volver a hablarnos sin que nadie te lo ordene, es más, ni nos mires, no mereces ni siquiera caminar por donde nosotras-.

Sakura quería llorar, pero decidió que no valía la pena y oculto sus sentimientos, las miró con una cara retadora, pero después sonrió, les deseo un bonito día y se dio la espalda para marcharse. Sin embargo, una de las niñas, la que estaba mejor vestida, le gritó que no debía ignorar a sus superiores y menos darles la espalda y le lanzó una piedra, el problema fue que la piedra le dio directamente en la cabeza a Sakura y al caer se golpeó, quedando desmayada. Las niñas huyeron y la dejaron ahí.

Sakura despertó hasta el anochecer, tenía sangre seca en la cara que había escurrido de su cabeza, se levantó lentamente y regresó a donde había escondido su ropa para ir nuevamente al castillo. Aún se sentía dolida por lo que habían dicho aquellas niñas, estaba enfurecida porque la golpearon y la dejaron ahí tirada, y estaba preocupada porque sabía que sus padres iban a darle un severo castigo por haberse escapado, además de que le causaría problemas a todos los que la estaban acompañando antes, empezó a sentirse culpable, e ignorando el dolor en su cabeza y la sangre seca en su rostro corrió rápidamente al castillo.

Nada más llegar fue llevada frente a sus padres, que, ignorando sus heridas le dieron la reprimenda de su vida, alegando que ella no era digna de ser princesa y que seguro los deshonraría. Sakura contuvo sus lágrimas nuevamente al recibir una cachetada de parte de su madre, pidió una disculpa, dio una reverencia y se fue a su habitación, de camino también se disculpó con las personas a las que había causado problemas, y se presentó con una enfermera para que revisara su golpe. Después de ver que no era tan grave como ella había creído se fue y se encerró en su alcoba, donde por fin pudo llorar y desahogarse, sabía que ella había tenido la culpa por lo que se prometió trabajar lo más duro que pudiera para ser la mejor princesa y siguiente reina en todo el mundo, y con ese pensamiento se durmió.

A pesar de lo estrictos que eran sus padres, y de descubrir como la veían realmente las personas y no como la veían por ser la princesa, ella siguió siendo dulce y amable, la única diferencia es que ahora había un destello oculto de tristeza en sus ojos.


	2. Encuentro

**Sol y Luna**

 _ **Encuentro**_

Aclaración:

0000 = cambió de narración, ya sea de Sakura, Neji o del narrador 

* * *

Neji se había convertido en un caballero, era el mejor espadachín del reino, y además era de los hombres más guapos del reino, pero tenía un enorme defecto, su arrogancia, su desprecio por su propia sangre, e incluso cierto egocentrismo.

Un día, agobiado por lo inútil que era su escudero, decidió ir a caminar. Se perdió en sus pensamientos, el ruido de las aves lo relajaba así que no prestó atención de por dónde caminaba.

0000

Ese día los padres de Sakura habían salido, tenían un asunto importante que discutir con un feudo cercano, y, aprovechando que se tendrían que quedar esa noche en el feudo, decidió "salir a caminar". Estaba algo nerviosa, era la primera vez que salía sin compañía después de la escapada que se dio de niña en dónde terminó golpeada por una piedra. Sin querer empezó a recordar y analizar ese momento y cuando se dio cuenta había chocado con algo, o más bien con alguien. Debido al impacto cayó al piso de sentón, mientras que la persona con la que había chocado casi ni se movió. Alzó lentamente sus ojos, pasando por sus botas negras, su armadura plateada, el broche de platino de su capa azul, su cabello largo castaño oscuro, sus finos labios, su nariz recta, hasta que se detuvo en sus ojos, esos preciosos ojos de luna. Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un largo tiempo, hasta que Neji le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

0000

Neji iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien chocaba contra él, agacho la vista y vio a una hermosa chica, se quedó embelesado con su excéntrica belleza, no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos llenos de color, eran totalmente diferentes a los de todas las personas que habitaban su reino. La analizó por un momento y por fin saliendo de su trance le extendió una mano.

Una vez que ayudó a aquella chica a ponerse de pie, él se presentó, pero omitió decir su título de nobleza ya que reconoció en las facciones de la chica los rasgos del Reino del Sol, y según lo que había dicho su tío, ambos reinos eran enemigos, así que tenía que ser cauteloso, y debía investigar porqué aquella chica estaba ahí.

Ella se presentó mientras él la escuchaba atentamente. Notó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica y escucho claramente el tartamudeo que trataba de ocultar, haciendo que una leve sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. Ahora sabía el nombre de la chica, Sakura.

-"Precioso nombre, le queda a la perfección"- pensó, y su sonrisa se hizo perceptible.

Ella le regresó la sonrisa y él, que no se había dado cuenta que sonreía, regresó su expresión a una neutra, sin embargo, ella no retiró la sonrisa de su rostro.

0000

Estaban algo incómodos, ninguno sabía qué decir ni a dónde mirar, ambos sentían la necesidad de regresar la mirada a los ojos del otro, pero no se atrevían.

Neji volvió a apelar a su autocontrol y se disculpó diciendo que pronto anochecería y que ambos debían regresar a sus respectivas casas, Sakura asintió, pero cuando Neji se dio la vuelta para irse ella lo detuvo. Posó su mano en el hombro de Neji, y este se quedó viendo a su mano, hasta que ella lo llamó por su nombre y él por fin posó su vista en ella, entonces Sakura le preguntó

-Neji… ¿Volveremos a vernos?-


	3. Conociéndose Parte I

**Sol y Luna**

 _Episodio 2_

Nota: Soy muy nueva para esto de FF, pido una disculpa por no poder poner bien los espacios correspondientes, aún me estoy peleando con eso en el documento y por más que dice que guarda los cambios no es cierto :'c

* * *

Sakura no sabía por qué había dicho eso, eran completos desconocidos, ni siquiera habían tenido una conversación como tal, pero no pudo evitar preguntarlo, Neji había captado su atención. Había escuchado acerca de las características físicas de las personas del Reino de la Luna, pero jamás había visto a ninguna.

/

Por el otro lado, Neji también se encontraba confundido, realmente quería conocer a Sakura, pero se encontraba discutiendo entre su deber para con su Reino y sus propios deseos.

Sin embargo, al final cedió ante sus deseos.

/

Sakura y Neji quedaron de verse en ese lugar al amanecer del día siguiente Y partieron de vuelta a sus respectivos hogares.

/

Sakura tardó un par de horas en regresar a su castillo puesto que se había perdido, logró llegar poco antes del anochecer y de inmediato se dirigió a sus aposentos para darse un relajante baño y dormir, tenía que despertar temprano.

Mientras tomaba su baño pensaba en los ojos de Neji, la cautivaron, pero al mismo tiempo le causaba un escalofrío su frialdad.

Después de secarse, vestirse y desenredar su cabello se costó a dormir, pero lo único que pudo soñar fueron esos ojos.

0000

Me encontraba en las puertas de mi casa, un criado me detuvo cuando caminaba a mi alcoba y me informó que el Rey me buscaba, así que me dirigí al salón del trono.

Mi tío se veía imponente en su soberbio trono, pero no logro amedrentarme, me incliné ante él a modo de saludo y le pregunte qué necesitaba.

-Neji, ya eres algo mayor, es importante que empieces a buscar una prometida, por esto organizaremos un baile en el que vendrán las mejores candidatas del Reino y de nuestros reinos aliados, es importante que elijas con cuidado. Es cierto que es importante que tomes en matrimonio a una mujer para mejorar la situación de nuestro reino, pero debes tomar en cuenta tu propia felicidad- me dijo, y me quedé un momento en shock. Reflexione sus palabras, yo no quería una esposa, nunca lo admitiría pero no me sentía preparado para casarme, quizá podría retrasarlo un poco pero no estaba seguro de cuánto, lo mejor sería empezar a prepararme y buscar una esposa tácticamente que mejorara nuestras relaciones con los reinos aliados.

Por fin asentí, dije que lo haría y me fui.

/

Mientras caminaba a mi alcoba comencé a pensar en Sakura, había algo muy extraño en ella, algo que me atraía, por sus rasgos supe definir que era del Reino del Sol, sin embargo el color de su cabellera no entraba en la descripción de las personas de ningún reino, era un color muy extraño para cualquier ser humano. Empecé a pensar en sus ojos, sus expresiones, toda ella era increíblemente bella, pero un pensamiento me detuvo a medio camino. Era imposible ella y yo tuviéramos algo, éramos príncipes de reinos enemigos, cualquiera podría pensar que casarse, o incluso solo ser amigo de la hija del reino enemigo podría ser una táctica de paz, sin embargo sabía que los actuales reyes no aceptarían, eran muy obstinados con la enemistad de ese reino, y lo peor era que nadie sabía por qué, ellos mantenían esa información en secreto…


	4. Conociéndose Parte II

**Sol y Luna**

* * *

Cuando Neji llegó Sakura ya se encontraba ahí, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol. Apenas lo vio se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia él de manera nerviosa. Al estar cara a cara dieron una reverencia formal y se saludaron.

-Buenos días Sakura ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?, ¿dormiste bien?- dijo Neji lento y calmado.

En cambio Sakura no pudo ocultar su incomodidad.

-B-buenos días, me e-encuentro bien, gracias, ¿y tú N-Neji?- preguntó de regreso.

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿no prefieres que nos sentemos en algún lugar? O quizá quieras caminar un rato- Neji hablaba de manera tan fluida y suave que no se podría notar si estaba aunque sea un poco nervioso.

-Prefiero que busquemos algún lugar para sentarnos, me parece que cuando venía escuche un riachuelo por el camino, podríamos sentarnos cerca de él- Sakura sonrió.

Neji aceptó y se encaminaron al riachuelo. Al llegar se acomodaron bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol.

Neji se veía muy cómodo, pero Sakura necesitaba conversar un poco, siempre le había gustado mucho hablar aunque sólo había podido hacerlo con la servidumbre que la atendía.

-Neji ¿cómo encontraste éste lugar?, es decir, éste territorio no pertenece a algún reino, y por lo general nadie sale de los límites de su reino a excepción de comerciantes o visitas a otros reinos-.

Él la miró un momento y contestó

-Como seguramente ya habrás notado, soy un caballero. Ayer me disponía a entrenar, sin embargo, mi escudero suele ser muy desorganizado e impuntual, algo que yo no tolero, y perdió mi espada, así que preferí marcharme, comencé a caminar y a pensar en algunos asuntos personales y llegué hasta aquí. Probablemente habría seguido caminando de no ser porque chocaste conmigo-.

Sakura sonrió algo apenada, y sin esperar a que él le devolviera la pregunta contestó.

-La verdad es que a mí siempre me a dado curiosidad el exterior, pero mi familia es muy estricta y aproveche su salida para caminar un rato, pero me distraje y te encontré-.

-Te has escapado- afirmó Neji.

Sakura negó con la cabeza enérgicamente –No no, yo sólo salí a dar un paseo, le avisé a una sirvienta que salía, así que no contaría como escapar ya que alguien sabía que iba a salir-.

Neji alzo una ceja y volvió a afirmar –Te has escapado. Has salido a escondidas, no importa si le has avisado a una persona de la servidumbre, si tu familia no se encontraba y no le avisaste es escapar, sobre todo porque sabes que ellos no te habrían dejado-

-Bueno no importa, de no ser porque salí no te habría encontrado. Aunque no nos conozcamos me pareces agradable.- Trato de cambiar el tema Sakura.

-Creo que no te advirtieron sobre hablar con extraños Sakura-.

-Vamos Neji, sé que me veo algo débil pero puedo protegerme sola, no saldría a la afueras del reino sin poder defenderme, no soy tan torpe- Sakura frunció las cejas. Aunque las palabras de Neji no vinieran en mal sentido habían logrado enojar a Sakura, ella siempre había tenido un humor explosivo-.

A Neji le divirtió el cambio de humor de Sakura, pero no lo demostró, aunque había algo en ella que le atraía aún no le tenía confianza.

-Bien, dime ¿Qué sabes hacer? ¿De qué manera te defiendes?-.

Sakura sonrió arrogante -se defenderme de muchas maneras Neji, aunque en casa me estaba prohibido aprender cualquier tipo de arte de defensa masculina, logré conseguir tiempo para entrenar. Se usar la espada, el hacha, la lanza, el arco, e incluso se pelear mano a mano-.

-Es bueno que sepas defenderte, pero de todas formas no deberías arriesgarte Sakura, no debes subestimar tus habilidades ni la de tus enemigos, debes saber evaluar a tu contrincante y valorar cuál es la mejor opción, nunca es bueno precipitarse-.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, guardaron silencio un momento y después ella le sonrió, y aunque Neji no quería, no pudo evitar darle una leve sonrisa de regreso, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Sakura se ampliara más.

-Sabes Neji, te ves más lindo cuando sonríes, aunque me gustaría ver una sonrisa más grande en tu rostro. Puedo notar en tus ojos que no confías en mí, y no te culpo, se ve que eres precavido, pero lo repetiré, me agradas, y haré todo lo posible por ganar tu confianza-.


End file.
